Love Musical
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Karin yang merasa sedih ditinggal pergi kedua orangtuanya, dihibur oleh permainan musik seorang anak laki-laki. Suatu hari, ada murid baru di kelasnya Karin, murid itu mirip sekali dengan laki-laki yang menghiburnya dulu, benarkan dia orangnya? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo Sensei

Claimer : ~Love Musical~ © Invea (Karin Edcoustic)

Genre : Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Pairing : Karin X Kazune

Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Michiru Nishikiori

Warning : Gaje ; OOC ; AU ; Miss typo, Dll

~Love Musical~

Tetes air perlahan-lahan keluar dari mata hijau Karin. Bola matanya sembab menunjukkan dia menangis telah lama di situ. Sedih, hanya itulah yang dapat tergambar dari wajah putihnya. Ditinggal orang tua membuatnya merasa tak ada gunanya lagi hidup di dunia.

"Kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya seorang cowok keren berambut pirang. Usianya sebaya dengan Karin.

"Nggak baik _lo_, nangis terus" lanjutnya. Dia lalu merogoh saku dan mengambil sapu tangan biru mudanya. Sapu tangan itu lalu ia gunakan untuk membasuh air mata Karin.

"Orang tuaku pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya" jawab Karin dengan lesu.

Dia menatap Karin dengan wajah kasihan. Lalu dia membuka tas biolanya, mengeluarkannya dan memainkan sebuah musik. Karin lalu berhenti menangis, dia termenung menatap cowok itu.

_'Merdunya…' _seru Karin dalam hati. Dia lalu tersenyum mendengarkan.

"Nah, gitu _donk_! Kalau kamu tersenyum seperti itu, kamu tampak sangat cantik"

Pipi Karin yang berwarna putih, kini tampak bersemu kemerahan. Mungkin baru kali ini dia dipuji oleh seorang anak laki-laki.

"Kamu suka main biola?" tanya Karin polos.

"Aku sangat suka musik" jawabnya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Aku juga suka musik" seru Karin.

"Kamu suka main musik?" tanya cowok itu.

"Aku.. Aku hanya suka menyanyi dan bermain piano" jawab Karin.

"Pasti suara nyanyianmu bagus"

"Ah, tidak juga kok"

"Ma.. maaf ya, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibu pasti mencariku"

"Ah.. sa.. sampai jumpa lagi" kata Karin. Ia tampak kecewa, tak rela melepaskan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat dia kembali tersenyum.

"oh, ya besok kita main lagi di sini yu!" ajak Karin.

"Ma.. maaf, sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa datang ke sini" jawab cowok itu.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa?" tanya Karin.

"Se.. sepertinya tidak bisa" jawab cowok itu dengan tampang kecewa.

"Ke.. kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Mulai besok aku harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh sekali" jawabnya lesu. Nampaknya ia pun tak ingin berpisah dengan Karin.

"Pe.. pergi?" tanya Karin untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"I.. iya, mulai besok aku harus tinggal di London dan entah kapan aku bisa kembali ke sini"

"Be.. begitu ya" ujar Karin dengan sangat kecewa, berat baginya untuk melepaskan cowok itu.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu" kata cowok itu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berhiaskan hati dengan sayap di pinggirnya. Anak itu lalu memakaikan kalung itu kepada Karin.

"Sudah dulu ya, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan datang kembali ke sini untukmu, tunggu sampai hari itu tiba ya!" pinta anak itu.

"I.. iya.. aku pasti menunggumu" kata Karin sembari menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

**-6 tahun kemudian-**

"Ohayou mina"

"Ohayou sensei"

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

"Siapa dia sensei?"

"Ayo, masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Baik sensei, perkenalkan nama saya Kazune Kujo"

_'Rasanya pernah lihat, tapi di mana ya?'_ pikir Karin. Dia lalu mengingat-ingat setiap cowok yang pernah ia temui. Dan akhirnya dia ingat. Hanya ada satu orang cowok yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang pernah dia temui. Orang itu adalah cowok yang membuat dia kembali ceria 6 tahun yang lalu. Karin tampak tak percaya melihat cowok itu. Benarkah dia adalah pangeran yang menghapus kesedihannya di masa lalu? Sebab cowok yang dulu Karin temui tampak ramah tapi murid baru itu bertampang _jutek abis_. Karin pun menjadi bimbang dan resah tak karuan.

Pada jam istirahat, Karin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Kazune. Walaupun dia agak takut –karena tampang jutek dan cool nya Kazune- tapi rasa penasaran yang ia rasakan memaksakan diri untuk memberanikan diri.

"Kazune, kenalkan aku Karin. Kamu berasal dari Jepang nggak?" tanya Karin memulai pembicaraan.

Kazune yang sedang asyik membaca buku lalu melirik Karin dengan tajam. Dia memperhatikan Karin dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala sedetail-detailnya. Dia lalu memperhatikan kalung yang dipakai Karin. Dia mengenali kalung itu, ya tentu saja, karena sebenarnya dialah yang memberikan kalung itu kepada Karin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat.

"Kamu suka musik _nggak_?" tanya Karin lagi. Dia makin yakin bahwa cowok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya 6 tahun yang lalu adalah Kazune.

"_Nggak_. Aku benci banget dengan musik" jawabnya tajam. Dia tampak tak suka ketika Karin menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Ke.. Kenapa kamu membenci musik?" tanya Karin. Karin tampak agak kecewa.

_'Mungkin bukan dia cowok yang ku temui 6 tahun yang lalu'_ pikir Karin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kazune dengan agak membentak seakan memberi tahu Karin bahwa ia tidak suka ditanyai hal tersebut.

"Huh!" Karin lalu duduk kembali ke bangkunya. Dia kesal diperlakukan kasar seperti itu oleh Kazune.

"Karin!" sapa Micchi sambil memeluk Karin dari belakang.

"Kya.. Micchi! Apa sih yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Karin._ 'Nggak Kazune, nggak Micchi? Dua-duanya bikin kesal orang saja'_ seru Karin dalam hati.

"Hehehe… Kok, kamu lesu gitu?" tanya Micchi.

"Nggak apa-apa kok" jawab Karin.

"Yang benar? Kamu lagi ada masalah atau kesal sama seseorang kan?" tebak Micchi.

"Nggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa. Oh iya, Micchi kan pernah tinggal di Inggris, kenal sama Kazune nggak?" tanya Karin dengan muka lugunya walaupun dia tahu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat konyol.

"Kenal donk" jawab Micchi.

"Hah? Yang benar?" tanya Karin agak heran.

"Ya, iyalah.. Kazune itu…"

Tet.. tet.. tet… bel masuk berbunyi, memotong pembicaraan Karin dengan Micchi. Micchi pun kembali ke mejanya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Karin tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Kazune. Tak satupun pelajaran ia perhatikan. Pikirannya sama sekali tak lepas dari rasa penasarannya kepada Kazune.

"Zono.. Zono.. Karin Hanazono" bentak Shino sensei.

"Cepat kerjakan soal yang tadi saya ucapkan" lanjutnya.

Karin tampak menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab karena sama sekali tidak menyimak pelajaran. Dia pun akhirnya pasrah dan berkata, "Maaf, sensei tadi saya tidak memperhatikan"

"Berani sekali kamu tidak menyimak pelajaran. Berdiri di lorong!" ujar Shino sensei.

Karin lalu melangkah dan pergi ke lorong kelas. Dia terdiam berdiri di situ. Tatapan matanya kosong. Murung tampak terlihat jelas dari mukanya.

"Karin, pulang bareng yu!" ajak Micchi saat pulang sekolah.

"Ah, apa? Eh.. iya ayo!" jawab Karin terbata-bata.

Micchi menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Karin. Hal itu diketahuinya dari perubahan sifat Karin yang aslinya ceria menjadi pemurung seperti itu._ 'Pasti ada sesuatu'_ pikir Micchi.

"Ng, Micchi, kenapa kamu bisa kenal dengan Kazune?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja. Ayahku dan ayah Kazune sudah berteman sejak pertama kali ayahnya Kazune pindah ke London" jawab Micchi.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaan ayah Kazune?" tanya Karin lagi. Kali ini Karin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Seorang pemain musik terkenal di dunia"

"Wah.. Keren sekali.."

"Ibunya Kazune pun seorang penyanyi terkenal di dunia lho!"

"Hebat.. hebat…"

Micchi hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Karin yang tampak kegirangan. Muka Karin kini tampak berseri-seri. Terhapus sudah kegalauan yang ia rasakan.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi kamu bilang ayahnya seorang pemusik dan ibunya seorang penyanyi?" tanya Karin seakan-akan ingin meyakinkan jawaban yang tadi ia dengar dari Micchi.

"Iya" jawab Micchi dengan santai.

"Tapi kok tadi Kazune bilang ke aku kalau dia benci musik?" tanya Karin heran.

"Huf" Micchi mengehela nafasnya. "Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat hendak mengadakan sebuah konser musik. Sejak saat itu, Kazune menjadi pemurung. Dia lalu membenci musik sebab dia pikir orang tuanya meninggal karena hendak bermain musik. Dia pun akhirnya menjadi cowok cool yang terlihat jutek." Terang Micchi panjang lebar.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks…"

Karin tak bisa membendung air matanya. Dia menangis. Ia merasa sangat kasihan kepada Kazune._ 'Jadi seperti itu? Jadi itu alasan dia membenci musik? Jadi karena itu dia tidak suka membicarakan soal musik?"_ tanya Karin dalam hati. Pedih. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah bagaimana kesusahan dan kesedihan Kazune seakan-akan ia sendiri yang merasakan. Ikatan batin laksana sudah mengikat erat hati mereka berdua.

"Lho? Karin? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Micchi agak khawatir.

Karin hanya membisu. Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan seakan-akan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Matanya yang hijau kini tampak memerah. Perasaannya saat itu sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika orang tuanya meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya.

"Maaf Micchi, kau duluan saja" ujar Karin sembari berlari meninggalkan Micchi yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Karin lari secepat kilat menuju tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Kazune. Dia lalu menangis sendirian di sana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa di saat kau membutuhkanku aku tidak bisa ada untuk membantumu? Mengapa di saat kau merasakan kesedihan aku tidak ada untuk menghiburmu? Padahal saat aku sedih waktu itu, kau datang untuk membuatku tersenyum. Tak adil. Hal itu sungguh nggak adil untukmu." Jerit Karin di bawah sebuah pohon tempat dia bertemu Kazune 6 tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa Karin ketahui, tampak seorang anak laki-laki bersembunyi di atas pohon memperhatikan Karin. Rupanya dia adalah Kazune.

Setelah puas menangis di tempat itu, Karin lalu pulang dengan lesu. Matanya sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. Setelah jarak Karin dengan tempat kenangan itu lumayan jauh, Kazune lalu turun dari atas pohon.

"Maafkan aku Karin" kata Kazune sambil menatap Karin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari tempat itu.

Setelah itu, Kazune pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

To be Continued

Assalamu'alaykum, vea di sini, ini FanFic pertama Vea, vea buatnya waktu masih SMP, karena FanFic pertama, jadi agak abal-abal gimana gitu, mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya? ^^

Minta Kritik dan sarannya ya, yang pedes juga ngga apa-apa, (udah pasrah) ehe

:D

sampai jumpa di next chapter.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, akhirnya _kesempetan_ juga _buat_ update ini cerita, mudah-mudahan kalian semua suka, dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya! Karena kelihatannya paragraf pendeskripsiannya sangat kurang, (payah banget ini yang bikin cerita) Oke, kita langsung ke ceritanya aja!

**.**

**.**

**~Love Musical~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo Sensei**

**~Love Musical~ © Invea (Karin Edcoustic)**

**Genre : Romance ; Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Michiru Nishikiori**

**Warning : Gaje ; OOC ; AU ; Miss typo, Dll**

**.**

**.  
**

Kicau burung yang merdu membangunkan Karin dari mimpinya. Sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Karin _lalu_ pergi keluar kamarnya untuk mencari udara segar, melamun di tengah segarnya suasana pagi hari.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam ketika Karin hendak pergi ke sekolah. _'Kepagian' _Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menunjukkan Karin yang berangkat sekolah hari itu. Bel pertama masuk sekolah akan berbunyi 2 jam lagi tapi, Karin sudah tiba di sekolah tepat pukul 6.

Tak satupun orang yang Karin jumpai di sekolah. Dia_ lalu _pergi ke ruang musik sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. _'Memainkan piano' _hanya itulah yang saat ini terpikir dalam benaknya. Perlahan-lahan ia memainkan piano di ruang musik. Merdu dan lembut suaranya. Jemari kecil Karin tampak menari-nari dengan indah. Memainkan sebuah lagu istimewa.

Kazune yang baru saja tiba terkejut karena mendengar suara seseorang yang bermain piano. _'Suara yang lembut. Nada-nadanya ia mainkan dengan indah, tapi, terdengar rasa kesedihan dari musik ini. Siapa yang memainkannya?'_ tanya Kazune dalam hati.

Dia _lalu_ mencari tahu asal suara piano itu. Terkejutlah ia mendapati Karin yang ternyata memainkan piano itu. Dia hanya memperhatikan Karin dari balik jendela. Walaupun dia _–mengakunya sih-_ benci musik, tapi baru kali ini ia mendengarkan musik yang sangat menyentuh perasaan hatinya. Dia jadi tergiur untuk kembali bermain musik. Tapi, perasaan sedih kehilangan orang tuanya karena musik membuat dia mengurungkan niat untuk kembali bermain musik.

Menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, Karin pun menghentikan permainan musiknya. Ia lalu menengok ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kazune yang sudah ada di depan pintu ruang musik. Raut muka Kazune berubah menjadi _jutek _kembali _saat_ mengetahui bahwa Karin telah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ka.. Kazune.. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku hanya mau menyuruhmu untuk menghentikan permainanmu.. Berisik tahu!" bentak Kazune kepada Karin.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengganggu ya? Maaf kalau begitu" jawab Karin sinis.

Karin lalu pergi dari ruang musik. Sejujurnya, dia tak ingin bersikap kasar seperti itu pada Kazune tapi sikap emosionalnya tidak mudah hilang begitu saja.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah seni musik. Salah satu pelajaran _–atau tepatnya satu-satunya pelajaran-_ yang disukai Karin. Miwa sensei_ lalu_ masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou mina…"

"Ohayou sensei.."

"Minggu depan akan ada tes musik secara berpasangan"

Kelas menjadi ribut. Tes seperti inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Biasanya, saat ada tes seperti ini, anak-anak perempuan berharap berpasangan dengan Yuki yang pintar bermain musik. Sedangkan anak laki-laki berharap berpasangan dengan Karin yang juga lumayan ahli soal musik.

"Seperti biasa, sensei akan mengadakan undian untuk menentukan pasangannya."

Semua murid menjadi tegang kecuali Karin, Kazune, dan Micchi. Micchi _tampak_ tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Karin _tampak_ tenang walaupun wajahnya _tampak _menyiratkan penyesalan telah berbuat kasar terhadap Kazune. Sedangkan kazune sendiri _tampak bertampang _tak peduli.

"Hanazono akan berpasangan dengan Kujo"

"Hah? Aku dengan Kazune?" tanya Karin dengan suara agak keras _saking_ terkejutnya.

"Iya.. Makanya kalau sensei sedang berbicara di perhatikan"

"Ma.. Maaf sensei"

_'Bagaimana ini? Aku berpasangan dengan Kazune? Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan ataupun khayalanku' _seru Karin dalam hati. Wajahnya kini _tampak _merona kemerahan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kazune.

Kazune hanya melirik kepada Karin. Sebenarnya dia merasa senang bisa berpasangan dengan cinta pertamanya itu tapi ia kesal karena hal itu terjadi dalam pelajaran seni musik yang _–menurutnya- _menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

.

.

Jam istirahat…

"Ng.. Anu Kazune.. mengenai tes musik.. aku…"

"Aku akan bermain biola. Kau yang menyanyi dan bermain piano" jawab Kazune dengan dingin.

"Ba.. baiklah. Kapan kita latihan?"

"Hari ini pulang sekolah"

"Sampai nanti kalau begitu…"

Kazune_ lalu_ meneruskan membaca buku. Dingin atau lebih tepatnya sangat dingin. Begitulah sikap Kazune kepada Karin saat ini. Walaupun dia menyukai Karin, ia _malah _sering membuat Karin kesal.

Pulang sekolah, mereka latihan di ruang musik. Wajah Karin _tampak_ bersemu kemerahan sedangkan Kazune _tampak_ cool seperti biasa tak lupa dengan sikap _juteknya _yang Karin rasa itu adalah kepribadian Kazune.

Kazune _lalu_ mengambil sebuah biola. Dia kemudian memainkan biola itu. Tapi, Karin menghentikan permainan biolanya.

"Stop! Suaranya sumbang!"

Kazune lalu kembali mengulang. Kali ini suara permainannya terdengar sangat merdu tapi, bagi Karin suaranya itu sangat sumbang. Walau permainan biola Kazune terdengar sangat ahli dan professional, Karin mendengar nada ketidaksukaan bermain musik dari nada-nada permainan biola Kazune. Biola tersebut tampak menjerit-jerit di telinga Karin. Tiba-tiba Karin menangis.

"Hentikan.. Hentikan permainan biolamu.." seru Karin sambil terisak-isak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Cukup! Kalau kau benar-benar benci musik, jangan paksa untuk bermain musik!" jerit Karin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nadanya.. nadanya benar-benar menyakitkan untuk didengarkan"

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau permainan ku buruk, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu… hanya saja… permainanmu…"

"Apa? Hah? Jelek? Begitu kan maksudmu? Lagi pula sejak awal aku tidak berniat memainkannya! Hanya membuang waktuku saja" Kazune_ lalu _pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Karin tampak terdiam dan menangis sambil menunduk. Dia benar-benar sedih melihat Kazune seperti itu. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat Kazune tersinggung. Dia hanya ingin mencoba untuk memahami Kazune. Tapi, yang dia lakukan malah menyakiti Kazune.

_'Ayah, ibu.. katakan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Di tempat pertemuan pertama kali Kazune dan Karin saat mereka masih berusia 7 tahun, tampak Kazune yang sedang memukul-mukul pohon.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bermain musik seperti dulu lagi? Kenapa aku berbuat kasar seperti itu kepada Karin!" sesal Kazune.

Tampaknya dia benar-benar menyesal telah berbuat kasar seperti tadi.

"Sekarang apa yang mesti ku lakukan?" ujar Kazune "Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Apa yang sebaiknya aku katakan pada Karin besok?" serunya kemudian.

.

.

Esok harinya di sekolah, mereka berdua tampak _berdiam-diaman_. Sebenarnya, dalam hati mereka, mereka ingin berbaikan tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Karin.." sapa Micchi sambil memeluk Karin dari belakang.

"Kya.. Micchi.. lepaskan.."

"Hehehe.. Karin sedang ada masalah ya? _Mukanya_ cemberut begitu" tebak Micchi.

"Huh! Kata siapa?"

"Kata aku."

"Ikh, dasar Micchi" kata Karin sambil tertawa.

"Nah, gitu.. senyum _donk_.. kamu _tampak_ cantik kalau tersenyum seperti itu…"

Deg! Jantung Karin berdebar kencang. Itu kan kata-kata yang pernah dikatakan oleh cowok yang Karin temui 6 tahun yang lalu.

_'Apa jangan-jangan Micchi adalah cowok itu? Tapi, cowok yang waktu itu mirip banget sama Kazune. Wa.. bagaimana ini?'_ seru Karin dalam hati. Sepertinya ia benar-benar panik.

Kazune tampak cemburu melihat keakraban Karin dengan Micchi. Sebenarnya ia ingin bisa dekat dengan Karin seperti Micchi. Tapi entah kenapa, hal itu benar-benar sulit baginya.

Karena penasaran, Karin akhirnya bertanya kepada Micchi.

"Micchi, kamu tahu kalung ini nggak?" tanya Karin sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang diberikan oleh cowok yang ia temui 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Wah, motifnya lucu, pilihan Karin memang hebat." Puji Micchi.

_'Ternyata orangnya bukan Micchi'_ seru Karin dalam hati.

"Oh, iya Micchi, kamu kan udah kenal dekat sama Kazune, pasti tahu donk cara minta maaf kepada Kazune"

"Hah? Cara minta maaf kepada Kazune?"

"Iya. Micchi tahu nggak?"

"Hm.. Aku nggak tahu. Tapi menurutku jika ingin minta maaf, kita katakana maaf dengan tulus dan menjelaskan kesalahan kita serta alasan kita melakukan hal tersebut. Dan juga berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"Wow. Aku nggak nyangka Micchi bisa sebijak itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh, nggak kok. Makasih sarannya ya"

"Jangan-jangan Karin sedang ada masalah dengan Kazune ya?"

"Eng.. nggak juga kok"

"Jangan bohong. Bohong itu dosa lo!"

"Nggak kok. Beneran"

"Hm.. Ya sudah kalau begitu"

Micchi _lalu_ meninggalkan Karin yang masih terbengong-bengong.

.

.

Pada saat jam istirahat…

"Kazune, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa?"

"Jangan di sini. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di taman belakang."

"Apakah hal yang penting? Kalau tidak penting aku tidak mau sebab aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu"

"Ikuti aku saja"

Mau tak mau pada akhirnya Kazune pun mengikuti Micchi. Karin yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka menjadi sangat penasaran sehingga dia pun membuntuti mereka. Karin tahu hal itu tidak baik dan bahkan bisa membuat ia dibenci oleh mereka berdua tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sifat penasaran anak ini selalu muncul kapan saja dan di mana saja ia berada.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Karin?" tanya Micchi di taman.

"Kau hanya memanggilku untuk urusan yang tidak penting seperti ini?" Kazune berbalik tanya. "Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau ketahui, aku akan ke kelas saja" lanjut Kazune sambil berbalik hendak pergi. Namun Micchi dengan sigap memegang lengan Kazune.

"Anak perempuan yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku adalah Karin kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan mengelak lagi! Pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau bercerita kepadaku bahwa kau tak ingin pindah ke London karena ada seorang anak perempuan kan? Kau berkata kepadaku bahwa kau takut dia kembali menangis? Kau bilang bahwa kau takut dia kembali murung? Kau berkata padaku bahwa kau menyukainya? Dia itu Karin kan? Lalu kenapa kini kau malah membuat dia murung? Bukankah kau selalu berkata kepadaku bahwa kau ingin selalu ada di dekatnya, menghiburnya saat ia sedih? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah membuatnya menderita? Kenapa?"

"I.. Itu bukan urusanmu.."

"Ada apa denganmu Kazune? Kau bukanlah Kazune yang aku kenal dulu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bukanlah aku yang dulu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berubah?"

"I.. itu.. itu…"

"Fuh. Tak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

Karin tampak geram. Lama-lama dia gerah juga menyaksikan mereka bertengkar seperti itu. Akhirnya, dengan mengeluarkan semua keberanian yang ia miliki, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari semak-semak tempat ia bersembunyi.

"STOP! Berhenti! Jangan bertengkar lagi!" teriak Karin.

"Ka.. Karin.." ujar Micchi kaget.

"Kazune, apa yang dikatakan Micchi benar. Kau kini sudah berubah drastis. Kau bukanlah orang yang ku kenal 6 tahun yang lalu." Seru Karin.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan, Micchi, Karin? Kenapa aku berubah seperti ini? Jelas sangat percuma jika aku harus menjelaskannya kepada kalian berdua" jawab Kazune.

"Aku tahu.. Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua. Aku tahu bagaimana sedihnya. Aku tahu bagaimana pedihnya." Ujar Karin.

"Nah, kau sendiri sudah merasakan bagaimana terpukulnya dirimu? Kau pun berubah menjadi pemurung setelah itu kan? Kalau kau bisa berubah, lalu apa hak kalian menolak perubahanku? Apakah kalian mempunyai hak itu? Adakah hak kalian melarangku untuk berubah? Adakah?" tanya Kazune

"Ada. Tentu saja ada." Jawab Karin

"Apa? Coba katakan apa?" tantang Kazune

"Karena kau yang telah membuatku tersenyum kembali. Karena kau yang telah menghiburku. Karena kau yang telah membuatku kembali ceria. Karena kau yang menyebabkan aku tidak berubah menjadi orang yang pemurung. Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu" jawab Karin sambil menangis.

Kazune lalu terdiam. Dia lalu hendak kembali ke kelas.

"Hei, Kazune! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Micchi

Kazune tak menjawab pertanyaan Micchi. Dia tetap berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Hei, lihatlah Karin dulu. Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat padanya!" lanjut Micchi.

"Sudahlah Micchi, aku tidak apa-apa kok" kata Karin. Dia lalu berdiri dan pergi berlari. Dia lalu pergi ke tempat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kazune.

Di sana ia lalu menangis sendirian. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara nada musik yang lembut. Nada musik yang selalu ia rindukan. Nada musik yang membuatnya kembali ceria. Karin lalu menengok ke belakang. Ia melihat sesosok cowok yang ia suka. Ya, Kazune berdiri di sana sambil memainkan biolanya. Lembut sekali. Sepertinya ia benar-benar memainkan biola itu dengan hatinya. Air mata pun makin menderas keluar dari mata Karin. Terharu dan rindu bercampur aduk dalam perasaannya.

"Huwa.. Kazune…"

Karin langsung memeluk tubuh Kazune.

"Maaf.. aku tak bisa ada saat kau membutuhkanku.. aku tak bisa menghiburmu saat kau terluka.. padahal kau ada saat aku membutuhkanmu.. kau ada untuk menghiburku.. kau selalu ada untuk membuatku tersenyum…"

Kazune lalu mengusap-usap kepala Karin.

"Kau tidak salah Karin.. Akulah yang salah… Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf.. aku telah berbuat kasar kepadamu.. padahal dari dulu, aku sudah sangat menantikan waktu di mana bisa kembali bertemu denganmu… dari dulu, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku telah menyukaimu…"

Karin lalu menatap dalam-dalam Kazune. Memastikan bahwa kata-kata itu benar-benar keluar dari lubuk hati Kazune.

"Be.. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Aku juga menyukaimu…"

**~The End~**

Huwa, beres juga, senangnya, XD

Oh ya, nanti vea akan masukkan cerita baru, judulnya Music Of Dream, jangan lupa di baca ya?

Terakhir, vea mau minta kritik dan sarannya, lewat review juga silahkan, dengan senang hati saya nantikan

:D**  
**


End file.
